


Last Sonata

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Apocafic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A last sonata to life in the midst of death...</i> -- Jeremy Hobbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Sonata

It's rough because they need it to be. Because it's never been anything else. The world is ending around them and they're blinded by fangs and blood and cocks and hands.

Flesh is rent in mourning.

And they don't stop. They don't stop when tremors shake them off the table. They don’t stop when the lights come crashing down. They don't stop when the world fills with smoke and the screams of the (dead) dying. It's Hell on earth, but Hell is gone now, too. All that is left is oblivion.

The safe house is engulfed by flames.

They come.


End file.
